pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon GO Safari Zone
The Pokémon GO Safari Zone is a recurrent, regional event that has already occurred across Europe and Asia. Pokémon GO events around the world!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-08-10. It has been hosted throughout various countries within the Europe and Asia such as France, Sweden, Germany, Denmark, Japan and Taiwan. The common feature of Safari Zone events is that, they give Trainers the possibility to catch region-exclusive Pokémon that aren't "native" for region where the event is hosted. Additionally, there is increased spawnrate of selected Pokémon and Unown. Currently, there were 2 Safari Zone events in 2017, 4 events in 2018, and 2 events in 2019. Europe Safari Zone Europe|center|350px There was a total of seven events taking place at select Unibail-Rodamco shopping centers during the months of August and September. Each event gave Trainers the opportunity to catch a wide variety of Pokémon in special zones featuring Pokémon originally encountered in the Kanto and Johto regions, including Australian region-exclusive Pokémon – Kangaskhan, that had been never before encountered in Europe. Trainers in attendance had a chance to take on unique and powerful Raid Bosses that made appearances at these events. Dates and locations of events October , 2017 (Originally planned for August , 2017) * Fisketorvet—Copenhagen, * Centrum Cerny Most—Prague, October , 2017 (Originally planned for August , 2017) * Mall of Scandinavia—Stockholm, * Stadshart Amstelveen—Amstelveen, September , 2017 * CentrO—Oberhausen, * Les Quatre Temps—Paris, * La Maquinista—Barcelona, Features * Increased spawnrate of Larvitar and Chansey. * Australian region-exclusive Pokémon – Kangaskhan, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters A, F, I, R, and S, which spell "SAFARI". * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters E, O, P, R, and U, which spell "EUROPE". * Increased chance of catching shiny Magikarp and Pikachu. * Team Lounges & Photo Opportunities. Unusual sightings There was increased spawn of Unown and Kangaskhan in following European cities, until August , 2017. Additionally, Lure Modules were activated at many PokéStops found at these locations throughout the weekends of August and August . Unusual Pokémon Sightings Predicted in Europe. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-08-10. * ** Vienna * ** Prague * ** Copenhagen * ** Helsinki * ** Dijon ** Lille ** Lyon ** Marseille ** Nice ** Paris ** Rennes * ** Berlin ** Bochum ** Gera ** Leipzig ** Mönchengladbach ** Munich ** Oberhausen ** Recklinghausen * ** Milan ** Naples ** Rome * ** Oslo * ** Warsaw * ** Lisbon * ** Bratislava * ** Badajoz ** Barcelona ** Cádiz ** Madrid ** Sevilla ** San Sebastián ** Valencia ** Valladolid * ** Stockholm * ** Zürich * ** Almere ** Amsterdam ** Leidschendam ** Zoetermeer * ** Belfast ** Birmingham ** Cardiff ** Glasgow ** London ** Manchester Tottori Safari Zone Tottori|center|350px * Event Date: November – , 2017 * Location: , SerebiiNet. A Pokémon GO Safari Zone event to be held in Tottori, Japan. Twitter. Retrieved on 2017-10-31.Pokémon GO Events Update–Europe, Korea, and Japan. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-11-03. Features * Increased spawnrate of various Ground and Water Pokémon, including "Fossil Pokémon" – Kabuto and Omanyte. * European region-exclusive Pokémon – Mr. Mime, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters A, F, I, R, and S, which spell "SAFARI". * A pop-up Pokémon Center near the Aeon Mall with a Pikachu nest. Chiayi Safari Zone Chiayi|center|350px * Event Date: February – March , 2018 * Location: , Honoring Lunar New Year: Chiayi Lantern Festival with Pokémon GO. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-02-22. Pokémon GO Safari Zone in Taiwan happened to celebrate Lunar New Year and took place during . Features * Increased spawnrate of Growlithe and Dratini during the day. * Increased spawnrate of Chinchou and Lanturn after 5pm local time. * European region-exclusive Pokémon – Mr. Mime, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters A, C, F, G, H, I, X and Y, which spell "Chiayi Gong Xi Fa Cai". * Pikachu with party hat spawning even after Pokémon Day event ended. Pikachus with party hat are still appearing in Safari Zone event in Taiwan. /r/TheSilphRoad/. Retrieved on 2018-03-01. Dortmund Safari Zone Dortmund|center|350px * Event Date: June – July , 2018 * Location: , Pokémon GO Safari Zone in Dortmund was the part of Professor Willow's Global Research. Features * Increased spawnrate of Roselia with a chance of catching its shiny form. * Region-exclusive Pokémon – Corsola, available to be caught in the wild. ** Between July and , 2018, there was possibility to capture Corsola all over the Europe. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters D, M, N, O, R, T and U, which spell "DORTMUND". * Lure Modules active for all day during the event in PokéStops in Westfalenpark. * Trainers could obtain special 2-km Eggs from PokéStops in the park, that were hatching Pokémon that can normally hatch from 10-km Eggs. There was also increased chance of hatching Shiny Pichu. Yokosuka Safari Zone Yokosuka|center|350px * Event Date: August – September , 2018 * Location: , Please join the Pokémon GO Safari Zone event in Yokosuka, Japan!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-09-12. Pokémon GO Safari Zone in Yokosuka was the part of Professor Willow's Global Research. Features * Increased spawnrate of select Pokémon including Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Ralts, Slakoth, Feebas and Beldum. * African Region-exclusive Pokémon – Tropius, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Wingull with a chance of catching its shiny form. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters A, G, K, O, S, U, Y and !, which spell "YOKOSUKA GO!". * Exclusive Special Research tasks series for attendants.Yokosuka Special Research. /r/TheSilphRoad/. Retrieved on 2018-09-12. First Part: Second Part: Professor Willow dialogue First part: Trainer! Thank goodness you made it to this important research site. I came to study Pokémon that commonly appear in this area, but it seems I need your help! The species of Pokémon I've observed today don't normally appear around here. What a strange occurrence! Would you be willing to travel throughout the park and perform some tasks for me? With all these wild Pokémon around, it almost feels like a safari! Please complete the following research tasks: Second part: Wow, great work today! In addition to completing some insightful research, you've skillfully helped me document the amazing nature around us and the fascinating migration patterns that Pokémon follow. I have a feeling there's even more to discover out here! The results of your work have produced an awesome amount of Stardust. Perhaps you could find good use for it in powering up or trading a Pokémon! Enjoy, Trainer! Tainan Safari Zone Tainan|center|350px * Event Date: November – November , 2018 * Location: , Please Join Us for the Pokémon GO Safari Zone Event in Tainan, Taiwan!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-10-31. Features * Increased spawnrate of select Pokémon including Swablu, Anorith and Bagon. * Oceanian Region-exclusive Pokémon – Relicanth, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Pinsir with a chance of catching its shiny form. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters A, E, I, N, O, T and Z, which spell "TAINAN ZONE". Porto Alegre * Event Date: January – January , 2019 * Location: , Please join us for the Pokémon GO Safari Zone event in Porto Alegre, Brazil!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-01-25. Features * Increased spawnrate of select Pokémon including Bagon, Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. * Oceanian Region-exclusive Pokémon – Relicanth, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Psyduck with a chance of catching its shiny form. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters A, E, G, L, O, P, R and T, which spell "PORTO ALEGRE". Sentosa * Event Date: April – April , 2019 * Location: , Please join us for the Pokémon GO Safari Zone event in Sentosa, Singapore!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-03-01. Over 95,000 Trainers from all over the world visited Sentosa Island, walking 441,000 km and catching a total of 14.1 million Pokémon. As Trainers explored the coast, they met a special surprise: a massive, 20-foot-tall inflatable Lapras on Palawan Beach, where Trainers enjoyed taking #GOsnapshot photos. In the Safari Zone, Tropius and Unown also appeared more often, and Shiny Shuckle appeared all over the world to celebrate the Sentosa Safari Zone.An exciting Sentosa Safari Zone event wraps up!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-05-02. Features * Increased spawn-rate of select Pokémon including Dratini and Alolan Exeggutor. * African Region-exclusive Pokémon – Tropius, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Shuckle and Lapras with a chance of catching its shiny form.Experience Pokémon GO at Sentosa™, The State of Fun.. sentosa.com. Retrieved on 2019-03-01. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters A, E, N, O, S, T and !, which spell "SENTOSA!". Montreal * Event Date: September – , 2019 * Location: Pokémon GO Safari Zone at Montreal. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-08-08. This ticketed event took place along the historic Circuit Gilles Villeneuve at beautiful Parc Jean-Drapeau on Saint Helen's Island and Notre Dame Island in Montreal, Quebec, Canada.Race your way through the Safari Zone Montreal this September!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-08-08. Features * Increased spawn-rate of select Pokémon including Trapinch, Nincada and Ponyta. * African region-exclusive Pokémon – Tropius, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Yanma with a chance of catching its shiny form. * Increased spawnrate of Unown in forms of letters B, C, E, Q and U, which spell "QUEBEC". New Taipei City * Event Date: October – , 2019 * Location: Join us in New Taipei City for a Safari Zone event!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-08-22. Trainers will be able to find Scyther, Combee, and many Water-, Bug- and Grass-type Pokémon from 10:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. in the park, as well as more than 60 tourist attractions across New Taipei City. Features * Increased spawn-rate of select Pokémon including Scyther and Combee. * American Region-exclusive Pokémon – Heracross, available to be caught in the wild. * Increased spawnrate of Oddish with a chance of catching its shiny form.PokemonGoApp. (2019, October 2). Be on the lookout for anything odd, Trainers!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-10-02. * Increased spawnrate of Unown A, C, F, I, N, P, R, S and T, which spell "SAFARI NTPC".Unown Letter N, A, S, T, I, R, F, C, P in Taipei Safari Zone. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retieved on 2019-10-03. Gallery Following promotional pictures were published by creators of the game across their social media channels. Pokémon GO Safari Zone.jpg | Europe Pokémon GO Safari Zone Japan.jpg | Japan Pokémon GO Safari Zone Taiwan.jpg | Taiwan Pokémon GO Safari Zone Dortmund.png | Dortmund Pokémon GO Safari Zone Yokosuka.png |Yokosuka Pokémon GO Safari Zone Tainan.png | Tainan Pokémon GO Safari Zone Porto Alegre.png | Porto Alegre Pokémon GO Safari Zone Sentosa.jpg | Sentosa Pokémon GO Safari Zone Montreal.jpg | Montreal Pokémon GO Safari Zone New Taipei City.jpg | New Taipei City References External links * Official page * Safari Zone event report: Oberhausen . Pokemon Go Hub. * A Pokémon GO Safari Zone Adventure in Oberhausen!. Fevgames Category:Real-world events Category:Events Category:Seasonal events Category:2017 events Category:2018 events Category:2019 events